


Pit Stop

by qotgs



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homelessness, Runaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qotgs/pseuds/qotgs
Summary: After running away from home, Kenny has been alone on the road for quite some time. He makes a quick pit stop to wash up.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago as a writing sample I never actually ended up sending in for an RP group. I found it in my notes on my phone and figured I'd post it.

Kenny spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and down the drain of the sink in this run-down gas station bathroom. Well, actually, this one wasn't terrible. It wasn't sparkling clean or anything, but he had seen much, much worse. As far as gas station bathrooms went, this one was decent. He was at least grateful for the emptiness of the place; he didn't particularly care for the judgmental looks from strangers he so often received. The whole area seemed to be pretty much deserted, which meant he could wash himself at least a little without much fear of someone walking in.  
  
He shrugged off his trademark orange parka and draped it over the nearby paper towel dispenser, his t-shirt joining it shortly after. He pulled out a bar of soap from his bag and wet it under the faucet, getting right to work scrubbing some of the filth away. He tried to move fairly quickly. Deserted or not, he didn't like to spend too much time in these places. And it would just have to be his top half getting clean for now. He was definitely not taking his pants off here. He'd have to find someone to let him use their shower fairly soon, he noted. It had been a while.  
  
Once he was done washing himself, Kenny dried himself off with some paper towels. He found himself hesitating, though, to put his shirt back on. He looked himself over in the mirror. He hadn't really taken a moment to examine his body in some time. He was skinny-- not that that came as any surprise whatsoever. He could see his ribcage right beneath his skin, and there was no hint of flab to seen. He frowned. Then there were the scars. The majority of them were hardly noticeable. At least, not to anyone who didn't already know they were there. The older they were, the fainter they grew. But even if most of them were difficult to see, the sheer number of them was astounding. They were so easily overlooked, yet when Kenny saw them, each one brought back a different painful memory. His frown deepening, Kenny finally pulled his shirt and parka back on.  
  
With a deep exhale, Kenny pulled open the door of his dad's old pickup truck (taken, of course, without permission) and climbed in. He knew the tank was almost empty, but when he looked in his wallet, he saw that he didn't have enough money left to get very far. Damn. He sighed and put the car into drive. He'd have to find someplace relatively safe to park. Seemed he would have to be staying here for a while-- wherever here was.


End file.
